


Hours Later

by Showhyuk4eva



Series: Mistakes Made [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Minor Changki, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Minhyuk goest to dinner at Hyunwoo's home.





	Hours Later

Minhyuk stood nervously on the footpath opposite Hyunwoo's apartment. He had been called for dinner.  
There were so many questions he wanted to ask, like why had Hyunwoo hugged him, had it meant something more, what would Hyunwoo's partner say, did he know Minhyuk had liked Hyunwoo back when they were in college?

The questions crowded Minhyuk's mind and in all honesty he felt scared. He had this tiny hope in his chest and he had tried ignoring it.   
The truth was he'd never stopped loving Hyunwoo, and even though he'd told himself a zillion times, Hyunwoo didn't feel the same way about him, and that he should move on, he just couldn't….

So here he was, walking across the street…. Climbing the stairs and knocking on the door softly, dreading the happy couple that would greet him on the other side.

Hours later he was leaving the apartment.  
A beautiful smile adorned his face, his cheeks a bit rosy and a sparkle in his eyes.

“Thank you for calling me over Hyunwoo, I had a wonderful time with all of you.” Minhyuk said as they climbed down the stairs.  
Minhyuk turned to look at Hyunwoo again at the entrance of the building.

“I'm glad we met again” he said sweetly.   
In his mind Minhyuk thought to himself, if not anything else at least they would remain friends.

He'd met Kihyun, Hyunwoo's roommate. Unlike what he'd assumed earlier, Kihyun was not Hyunwoo's boyfriend, but only a very good friend. Minhyuk also met Changkyun, an adorable person the guy Kihyun had decided to spend his life with. They'd soon be shifting into their own house and Kihyun could not stop about all that he'd planned to do with it.

Minhyuk had been glad to be a part of Hyunwoo's life again, even if it was just a small part.

“I'm glad you didn't give up on me…” Hyunwoo said, smelling brightly.

“Well… I guess I'll see you soon.” Minhyuk said, and moved closer to peck Hyunwoo's cheek.  
At the last moment Hyunwoo turned so that their lips connected.

They stayed still. Minhyuk too shocked and Hyunwoo a bit unsure.

Minhyuk moved back…. His eyes wide and confused.  
“I….im…..” Minhyuk stuttered.  
“I wish I had kissed you back that time, at the party…..”

Minhyuk didn't know how to respond, so he stayed quiet.

Hyunwoo then caught his hand in his… entwining their fingers.

“Minhyuk…. If I kissed you again, would you kiss me back?”

“Yes” Minhyuk said, a tiny drop slipping past his brimming eyes.

But instead of Hyunwoo, Minhyuk moved to kiss him this time, and didn't get pushed away.


End file.
